


The Cat chooses You

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, adopt don't shop, mentions of puppy rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: “You… got me a cat?” The look on his face was priceless and worth everything he went through in the last 24 hours before Yuri’s arrival in Montreal for the summer. Getting a kitten had turned out to be a noisy business.The surprise morphed into a plethora of different expressions, while he tried to untangle the big red bow from the kittens neck. It started at disbelieve, anger, resignment, anger again and settled on something he knew well on his mother’s face. The look that said: I’m angry, but I know you meant good, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t screw up big time.“Chaton…?” He asked carefully, only to receive a glare.“Are you out of your motherfucking mind, Leroy?” Ouch, ok, he hadn’t expected such harsh words.





	The Cat chooses You

“You… got me a cat?” The look on his face was priceless and worth everything he went through in the last 24 hours before Yuri’s arrival in Montreal for the summer. Getting a kitten had turned out to be a noisy business.

But now Yuri was here, albeit a bit tired from the long travel, and he could finally deposit the mewling fluffball into his lap and the surprise smoothing his scowl was like the sweetest nectar to a parched JJ. Who not only finally had his boyfriend with him for so much more than just a competition weekend, but also said boyfriend was happy and smitten with a cat!

Only that the surprise morphed into a plethora of different expressions, while he tried to untangle the big red bow from the kittens neck. It started at disbelieve, anger, resignment, anger again and settled on something he knew well on his mother’s face. The look that said: I’m angry, but I know you meant good, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t screw up big time.

“Chaton…?” He asked carefully, only to receive a glare.

“Are you out of your motherfucking mind, Leroy?” Ouch, ok, he hadn’t expected such harsh words and couldn’t help to flinch.

Yuri had freed the kitten and sat in in front of his legs on the floor, where it mewled pitifully, a noise that had followed JJ all night since he got the little critter. Weren’t cats supposed to sleep so much? Yuri interrupted the mewling with his outstretched fingers on which the kitten sniffed and decided to like the smell. Carefully it was scooped up and deposited in Yuri’s lap, where it curled closely around itself, finally blissfully silent.

“You know shit about cats, JJ, have you thought what to do with her when I go home? I can’t just fly with a cat between continents, besides Potya would be furious! Potya will be already furious and confused since she’ll be able to smell her all over me! And did you watch too much TV? That bow was way too heavy for such a small kitten! You could’ve hurt her with that!”

“I- uh… I didn’t think-”

“You obviously didn’t! Where did you get her? Do you have her paperwork? She looks too young to be away from her mother!”

At that JJ swallowed nervously. But he was already in deep shit, even though he didn’t really comprehend why, he squared his shoulders and met Yuri’s murder gaze head on. Cradling a fluffy baby animal wasn’t able to put a dent in his ferocious aura.

“I bought her from a breeder yesterday at the flea market.” In hindsight that maybe wasn’t the best thing. The man had several wired boxes of purebred critters in his truck, selling them at the very end of the parking lot where the market was held. The meowing had caught his attention and the vendor was fast to sell him a usually pricey, yet this time cheap purebred bengal kitten.

If Yuri was angry with him before, he was absolutely mad at him now. His eyes slitted into hot green coals and suddenly JJ felt guilty of about everything he’d ever done until now.

“You are so fucking stupid, Leroy,” he hissed and scrambled up to a stand. One look made it clear that he wouldn’t like to be followed as he flitted around the condo, collecting a basket, which he lined with a towel and put the kitten inside. He grabbed his messenger bag, his Canadian mobile and was out of the door before JJ could even blink.

JJ wanted to follow him, begging him to explain what he did wrong? He only wanted to gift Yuri something he loved?

Suddenly alone in the apartment he felt lightheaded. How could this go so wrong? He stood up, unsure what to do. He knew if he followed Yuri now, he would most likely got punched. So he opted to text him, apologizing for what he did, not really knowing, what he did and please, Chaton, I love you, please explain what I did wrong?

 

\--

 

Yuri returned several hours later, packed with a multitude of bags and carrying a cat carrier that, ok, maybe he should’ve gotten beforehand. 

Still sending him dark looks, Yuri deposited his stuff in the kitchen, placing the carrier next to the couch and opening it. The kitten poked her head out, but ultimately decided she wanted to stay in her safe spot.

“You owe me about 450 Canadian dollar,” Yuri greeted him with a snarl. JJ looked lost and about to be scolded and yelled at some more, which finally warmed something in Yuri’s eyes.

“Make me a coffee and rub my feet and then I can tell you exactly how you’ve screwed up. I’ve had a 27h long travel and spending the next hours in a vet clinic and shopping for a kitten was not how I planned to start my stay.”

JJ was fast to scramble to his feet, nearly hitting the coffee maker off the counter in his eagerness. He prepared the coffee with maybe a bit too much honey, but he literally wanted to sweeten his way to forgiveness.

Yuri took a deep sip from the offered cup, heaved a deep sigh and finally massaged the bridge of his nose, looking relaxed for the first time since the kitten had been dumped in his lap.

“You’re so fucking lucky I had time to calm down, otherwise I would chew you a new one.” JJ wisely didn’t say that Yuri’s mood couldn’t be considered calm by any culture in the world, but only nodded earnestly. 

“First of all: the guy you bought her from, that was a member of a puppy ring, a crime organization. They breed animals, purebred and those who’re considered fashionable under horrible circumstances. I was right when I said she looked too young. They force the mothers to get pregnant, take their litter away way too young and then get pregnant again. Since they don’t have a license they sell the puppies and kittens on flea markets or behind gas stops. The vet I went to, told me there’s a huge organization around here in Montreal and they hop borders to avoid the police. I want you to go to the police first thing in the morning and give a statement and description how the guy looked!”

That wasn’t how he’d planned their first day together, but hearing about the horrible things he’d supported unknowingly he got a little bit nauseous.

“Next thing. You. Don’t. Gift. Animals. Repeat after me, JJ: Animals are not gifts.”

“I’m not stupid, Yura- oof!” That got him a kick in the stomach. Obviously Yuri was still very angry with him, so he dutifully coughed the words.

“There is a good vet clinic three metro stops from here, I’ve left you the address with the bill. Because I cannot and I will not take the kitten back with me to Russia. Potya’s too old to be socialized with a new cat and you should’ve started her paperwork before she was born to get her to fly out. Congratulations, you got yourself 20 years of caring for her. And if there is something wrong with her or if you try to give her away I will not only break up with you, I will also fly here to personally break your spin! Are we clear!?”

“Crystal, Yuri,” JJ said dutifully and started to massage Yuri’s foot, that still resided in his lap.

Yuri shot him another glare over the rim of the mug and dared him to say another stupid thing.

“I’m truly sorry, Yuri. I really... thought- you- urgh, I don’t know? would like her?”

“Of course I like her! It’s a kitten! I already fucking love her and will do everything to protect her, including breaking your spine!”

“You said so already…” JJ said deflated, which warmed some of Yuri’s ice cold ire. “I just wanted to give you something that you love. But I didn’t think it through.”

“No. You didn’t. And usually I love it when you’re so spontaneous, but this is a live animal. A tiny soul that relies on our care and love. That’s nothing you should take lightly!”

When Yuri phrased it like that he felt even worse. Nobody would’ve thought Yuri Plisetsky to say the words “tiny soul” but cats always held a special place in his heart. JJ particularly adored it when he went full cat-mom mode after making clear nobody was there to witness it.

“I know you know nothing about cats, I see how you interact with Potya, but you got yourself one of the worst kinds of breeds for a beginner.”

“I thought a bengal would fit your personality. The guy called them little household tigers and, yeah, that got me thinking about you and, yeah…”

At this Yuri finally had to smile. Give it to Jean to turn one of his biggest fuck ups as of yet into a sweet and romantic gesture.

“She’s frigging awesome and fucking cute at the same time, an truly amazing cat,” he peered down and saw how the little girl had dared to leave the carrier and now set out to explore again, attacking fiendish flocks of dust viciously. Yuri couldn’t help himself,his face broke into a smile and a adoringly cute coo wound its way from his chest. Not that he would ever admit it.

“Usually it’s not like this,” he said, his gaze glued to the kitten before he looked JJ dead in the eye. “You should know this. You don’t choose the cat. The cat chooses you.”

Damn, he thought, it’s as if JJ didn’t know this already.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adopt! Don't Shop!
> 
> Don't buy kittens and puppies from breeders without a liscence!  
> If you wish for a furry companion go to your local shelter!
> 
> That said I have the very strong headcanon that JJ's going to be the best cat dad out there. After Yuri of course.  
> He'll make a lot of mistakes, but eventually will learn and catify his apartment and then he and his little Yuri-chan (he totally names the female bengal after his boyfriend. t-o-t-a-l-l-y.) will be inseperable.  
> I actually got the idea when I flew him from Japan and they had episodes from Cat's from Hell available xD  
> Never heard of the show before, but it really got me addicted!


End file.
